Lore
In the distant past, a great champion defeated the guardians of the great souls and cut his way to the smouldering heart of Lordran. When he reached the first flame, he chose to sacrifice himself to the ancient embers to become the next Lord of Cinder and restore the Age of Fire. With his power of the gods and the spreading darkness held at bay, Gwyndolin and his protector Ornstein left their desolate city to reclaim the great souls from the lordvessel. The broken remains of lurching gravelord followed, as did Lady Gwynevere and her consort. The old witch was too feeble to leave her lair, but two of her deformed daughters joined the retinue instead. Gwynevere took for herself the ancient light that her father had lifted from the flames, and her brother returned the soul of death to the weakened lord of death. Gwynevere objected to the idea that the daughters of chaos should take the soul of the witch, accusing them of being corrupted by the taint of the chaos flame. Instead the Lord Flann was chosen to bear the witch's soul, and the witch's daughters withdrew from the conclave in a fury. Only one soul remained, and Gwyndolin had not forgotten the fall of Artorias and the treachery of the New Londo kings. Unwilling to trust any other to resist the seductive influence of the abyss, he chose to bear the burden himself so as to prevent the darkness from spreading. He decided that never again would the way to the flame be forgotten, building the citadel of Algaron on the ruins of an ancient shrine to protect the path to the flame. In time the flame began to dwindle, the cursed mark began to appear on the bodies of men as it had so long ago, and the light over the sunlit lands began to fade. In the ruins of old Izalith the witch's daughters took revenge on the Lords by waking dormant chaos from the earth, and the seething pits began again to spew forth monstrosities. When the Lord Flann rode out with his Everburning Knights to destroy the demons, Gwynevere was murdered for her powerful soul by an assassin with an occult blade. Distraught at the death of his sister and terrified by the return of the occult, Gwyndolin ordered the Blades of the Darkmoon to return to Anor Londo to destroy the painted prison that his father's merciful hand had spared. The occult had endured, though, and enemies of the gods held one of the great souls. As he brooded in his citadel, the darkness he kept hidden began to feed on his rage and pain. Achenar of the first game time traveller The dragonslayer set out for Algaron soon after, but was ambushed by a traitor and because Algaron Gwyndolin sent the lord of flame Allfather's words, that darkness lives in the souls of those who bear the curse. As time passed Gwyndolin became reclusive, brooding in his citadel over the power of darkness and the loss of his sister's As he Flann and The cursed undead were driven across the land as they had been by Lloyd, to fight and die until Gwyn's soul had been recovered. Flann knew that his, Nito and Flann ordered his knights to seek and avenge the murder of his wife, and return Gwyn's soul to the gods. His regiments began to search the sunlit lands for those who bore the cursed mark, imprisoning them until they the cursed into regiments, imprison As the shadows grew, the wretched descendants of the pygmy became more resentful of the The children DEMON LORD AND DARK LORD The dark lord fought alone a lost sealer TRYING TO BREAK THE COVENANT BARRIER While Gwyndolin's protector fought, descended in him NORTH PAINTING - ASRIEL, DESTROYER OF THE HEAVENS - A crow pecks the eye of a dead queen as a crudely carved winged giant looms above; DRAGON FIGHT WEST PAINTING - Morbus and Baelor THE CHAOS PRINCES a hulking demon rips the head from a shining knight, surrounded by flames DEMON FIGHT, THE TWO BEST FIGHTERS IN D7D EAST PAINTING - UMBRUS, THE GATHERING DARK - a warrior on dragonback crosses spears with another clad in leonine armour, above hangs crescent moon partially obscured by dark clouds WIZARD FIGHT, WITH SHADOWS OF OTHER CLASSES SOUTH PAINTING - DAMOCRAS - The Churning Assembly - An armoured warrior watches from the edge of a precipice as a misshapen carcass falls into a pit of bones below PHASE BOSS - MULTIPLE STAGES MORE POWERFUL - ORNSTEIN, THE DARK LORD, DRAGON, dreams of a Dark Lord who had made covenant with the abyss. ornstein fights the nameless king Salaman Queyana Artamos council forum conclave Parliament unruly citadel of the gods would fall to darkness, corrupted fire and the occult. The Redeemer The Abyss Death Occult Chaos The Destroyer of the Heavens defeats Gwynever DRAGON BOSS The demons defeat the smouldering knights DEMON BOSS The Dark Lord throws the grey soul to the assembly UNDEAD BOSS Darkness WIZA https://dnd-wiki.org/wiki/Baphomet_(3.5e_Monster) ---------------------------------------------------- in the style of their great ancient capital With the fire restored, the ranks of dead had grown immeasurably. In a great revolt they tore apart the carcass of the First and his soul of death was buried in an ocean of writhing bones. The mad with the, and so the influence of death's power was limited to that of the old ones who had escaped the revolution. The Dark Sun Gwyndolin's power Priscilla had been killed, but her progeny survived in the form of Mercy Took a dark lord mounted on a wyrm of course the gates of fire could not be opened without the Cthulhu-like boss (dragon style fight) (dominion over light and lightning, miracles) Hope queen of hope and mercy The Churning Assembly (undead fight with multiple stages) (death) The lords smouldering knights (fire, creation) soul of life soul of darkness, and entrusted it to Elthric, the Dark Sun Darkmoon Life Death DRAGONS Goddess of Retribution soul of light God of Fate, Lord of Cinder's descendant, soul of darkness DEATH God of Death, Dukes DEMONS the demon princes, the marshal of the dead, the goddess the dark soul was given mystical time storm - useless navigational instruments Thousands of years after the fire is rekindled, the The gods decided that the first flame should be sealed away, and only The soul of death passed into the hands of the old ones The soul of life into the hands of baelor and morbus citadel of the gods was stormed by the dark lord, who gave the souls to the old ones, who resented the grave lord's power to the demon princes, who lusted for ever greater strength to the dragonlord, his friend, who he trusted above all else and to the creatures of the abyss redeemer baelor morbus Category:Tagnotes